conversations
by claudia1
Summary: a conversation between two voyager crew members
1. Default Chapter Title

Coversations  
  
Thank you for listening  
  
I don't mind. What is it you want to tell me  
  
Its about my wife she's having a baby.  
  
Its great news isn't it. The whole ship is buzzing with the news. A new  
child will benefit everyone  
  
Its not mine  
  
How do you know that  
  
I can't have children. I was born that way. I've never told the wife  
about it. I was going to tell her, but she annouced this event.  
  
Do you know whose child it is  
  
Yes its someone from the engineering section. There have been having an  
affair for months. I see that your surprised by the news  
  
Why did you get married  
  
I love her,both of us did it for the other reasons. She did it because   
she couldn't have him. I didn't for my own reasons.  
  
You will hurt people.  
  
I shopuld care but I don't. You see I'm past caring what people think of  
me  
  
That's a little cold hearted isn't it  
  
You would think like that, you haven't seen what I have seen. Life is  
not as we always want it  
  
What are you going to do  
  
Wait until the child is born. The truth will come out soon enough  
  
Then what  
  
I'll leave her. Yes I know people will go back to hating me and bitching  
at me. They will take her side and sya she has put up with. They will   
say she was right to do what she did to me  
  
Some people will stand by you  
  
Optimistic aren't you  
  
I will. I'll stand by you  
  
Thank you. Its nice to know you will  
So what are you going to do  
  
You asked me that already. I thought about telling people who I really   
am  
  
How do you mean  
  
I am older than I appear to be  
  
Not be much I assume. So tell me how old are you then  
  
You wouldn't believe me  
  
Try me  
  
I'm immortal and I am 4,543 yrs old. Ah i see your shocked. Hardly   
surprising after what I told you  
  
How? Why?  
  
How can I hide what I am, why am i able to deny what i am. To tell the  
others who I really am. People will deny the truth when it come upon   
them. I hide because people can't handle the truth. Have you never   
wondered why I am like I am. Its what I have seen. The officers on   
Voyager dislike me, some hate me and others have tired to kill me  
  
They would understand  
  
No they woudln't. They have no idea of why I hide my true age. One person  
on this ship would understand, but not just yet  
  
What do you do now  
  
I'll wait until the birth and the whole crew will know who .............  
  
  
to be continued  
  



	2. Conversations part 2 A tale of my past

Disclaimers: there not mine

Conversations - A tale of my past

So you want to know a little about my past, you want some proof of who I say I am. What is it you would like to know Commander Chakotay?

Tell me something about what happened before the federation began

Be a little, more specific Commander

Tell me what happened, I have heard stories about the incident. Story goes that there was an invasion of earth in the early 21st century.

That's true, it was an invasion and this time the Borg weren't involved. Have you ever stood on earth and looked up at the moon. In the early 21st century it was still bare. Not a house, base or anything visible marked it. In 1969 man landed on the moon. It was an awe-inspiring thing to do. Neil Armstrong and his crew were pioneers; Armstrong was the first man on the moon. As he touched the planet surface he left footprints which are still there today. There on the moons surface kept as a monument. There kept there to remember who came before us, so man would never forget those who came before them? The invasion happened in a space of days, I've heard what people think about it all. There have been countless books, films and documentaries. 

So what happened.

It all started when a transmission was received from outer space. Now some people may have said it came form earth, that the retransmission was some sort of a continuing loop, but it wasn't. In those days places such as these places were kept away from the public eye.

Why did they keep it a secret from people?

In the early 21st century people wanted to know whether we were alone in the universe. Although many people had a great need to know, there were many people who thought the population wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

So want happened when the transmission came

The equipment of that day was considering state of the art. The equipment picked up all sorts of noise. The noise came from dying stars to just cosmic noise.

How old was the noise

From the dying echoes of the big bang, to the faintest echo.

How do you know all this?

I had a friend who was working there at the time. The equipment was huge in size, they were like empty glass bowls pointing up towards the heavens. It was though theses that information was gathered. All of the data was kept on computers and it was also controlled buy computers.

So it was all computer run

No, there were people on the base Chakotay. In fact there was this one guy called David Chambers. He was an astronomer, the very top of his field. Had experienced as long as your arm. It was the base's job to send out signals and to sort out all the noise it received back. What many people didn't realise until the late 1980's, is that we were sending out old radio and television signals. People actually said that was why the invasion started. There were people that realise radio signals would be a way of communicating with others in our solar system. 

This is what the main use of the base was for.

The base where was it

Somewhere in America

How did the invasion start?

Dave was working the nightshift, unlike the others it wasn't something he like to do. He wasn't really a night person. What alerted people to the signal was an alarming in the computer room. That signal was the beginning of the invasion. Many people died in that invasion, and if you ask someone about it now. They will say its some kind of a story a myth.

What happened during those days of the invasion Ensign?

Ah, that is a long story Commander 

We both have leave. So they're all the time on the world. So tell me about those days Ensign.

To be continued


End file.
